Hazard( My first Songfic)
by Wolfie
Summary: This ia an Ami/ani songfic, kinda sad. Please R and R, its my first songfic so be kind


The words of the song are from Richard Marx "Hazard". Thanks to Bria who suggested some changes to make it better. :-))))  
This is set before Anakin and Amidala get married; Anakin is about 22 years of age.  
This is just a different way Anakin could have turned to the dark side. By the way some of the words are changed so may not fit in with the song. In 2 places to tie in with the story I should of put city but town sounded better.  
***************************  
My Master came to Hazard when I was just nine  
Even then the Jedi in the temple said with prejudiced eyes  
That boy's not right  
  
I never did fit in. The other pawdawans and knights at the temple always looked down on me, as if I weren't a true Jedi. Some of them acted like I should never been trained, that I had no right to be there.  
  
Seven years ago when I came to know Amidalla  
First time that someone looked beyond the rumours and   
the lies  
And saw the man inside.  
  
I always got blamed for everything; some even said I was a bad influence on the other Pawdawans, that I got angry to quick. But anyone one would get angry if they knew their Mother was still a slave on that dirt-ridden planet Tatoonie. Yet Amidalla was always there for me, would always help me through the tough times. After a while she became something more dear to me then any friend and I began to find it impossible to be without her. She was my calm and my understanding.  
  
We used to walk down by the river   
She loved to watch the sun go down  
We used to walk along the river  
And dream our way out of this town  
  
When I would visit her on Naboo or her here on Crouscant we would always find a river, a lake or a stream and watch the sunset. It was always magnificent. The sunset would illuminate her features and I could always sense her join and happiness at seeing it. Each sunset was more spectacular than the last. She knew I wanted, no needed to leave Crouscant and travel as far as way as possible. I needed freedom, I was slowly suffocating in the Temple with them always watching me and waiting me to show signs of turning so they could say, "We were right, he shouldn't of been trained."  
  
No one understood what I felt for Amidalla  
No one cared until the night she went out walking alone  
And never came home  
Man with a badge came knocking next morning  
Here was I surrounded by a thousand fingers suddenly  
Pointed right at me   
  
They never got it, never understood how much we actually were in love. Not even my own Master did. I would die for her; I would have died for her. All that night something worried me but Ami just laughed it off, telling me that I was getting too serious in my old age. We were at Naboo and had gone to visit one of the nearby lakes. It was so close to the palace, I didn't think anything could have happened to her, I should have listened to my instinct. We were watching the sun set, when I was suddenly contacted by one of the palaces guards. I apologised and told her that I would make up for it the next night. I wanted her to come back to the palace with me but she was stubborn, she insisted that she wanted to watch the rest of the sunset and the palace was only a short distance away. I foolishly agreed. We kissed and then I rushed off, I never seen her again.  
  
I could hardly sleep that night, I kept waking up in cold sweats, and I knew something was wrong but I didn't do anything about it. Why didn't I? What was stopping me?  
It surprised me in the morning when a loud hammering on the door woke me up and the guards were there when I opened it with a warrant for my arrest. I was stunned, they thought I did it. But what hurt the most was when I turned to my Master. When I asked him "did he believe me" He never answered. He feared me. It was then I realised I was alone.  
  
I swear I left her by the river  
I swear I left her safe and sound  
I need to make it to the river  
And leave this old Crouscant Town..  
  
I think about my life gone by  
How it's done me wrong  
There's no escape for me this time  
All of my rescues are gone, long gone  
  
I left her at the river, she was safe. I thought no harm could befall her. Oh my beautiful Ami, how I failed you. They still don't believe me. I hear their whispers; I know they point the finger at me. Say I killed her. Not even Obi believes me, everyone doubts me. Yoda did say my future was cloudy. Now I'm drowning, I have nowhere to turn, nothing to stop me from slipping. Ever since she died I've felt it hit me more and more.  
  
I swear I left her by the river  
I swear I left her safe and sound  
I need to make it to the river  
And leave this old Crouscant Town..  
  
The flowers float aimlessly down the river, tears flow down my face." This is where you died Ami," I whisper. "This is where I too shall die".  
  
In the shadows Palpatine watch Anakin walk away, he feels the surge in the dark side. He knew he would get Anakin; it had just been a matter of prompting him to turn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
